fejkolandiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Huub Stapel
. |} Huub Stapel (r.) en Gé Reinders Hubertus Wijnandus Jozef Marie (Huub) Stapel (Tegelen, 2 december 1954) is een Nederlandse acteur. Hij werd bekend door de films De lift (1983), Flodder (1986) en Amsterdamned (1988) van Dick Maas. Inhoud Carrière Voordat hij acteur werd, gaf Stapel dramales aan 4 havo. Hij speelde in films als Van de koele meren des doods en Ben Verbongs Het meisje met het rode haar, voordat hij grootschalig doorbrak in 1983 met zijn hoofdrol als nieuwsgierige liftmonteur in de technohorror De lift van Dick Maas. In 1986 speelde hij Johnnie Flodder in Flodder en zes jaar later in het vervolg Flodder in Amerika!. In de televisieserie Flodder alsmede de film Flodder 3 liet Stapel deze rol aan Coen van Vrijberghe de Coningh, met wie hij samen speelde in Het nadeel van de twijfel (1990)1 en De onfatsoenlijke vrouw (1991). Wel keerde Stapel na zes jaar nog één keer terug in Flodder: in 1998 (opgenomen in 1997) speelde hij de louche Paolo Marquez in de aflevering Egotrip (seizoen 5). In 1988 speelde Stapel in Amsterdamned en later in Van God Los, De dominee en Terug naar de kust. Hij speelde in Nederlandse televisieseries als Willem van Oranje, De Partizanen, Retour Den Haag (als Ed van Thijn), Wet & Waan en in de televisiefilm Klem in de draaideur. Tevens was hij te zien in verschillende Duitse krimi's, zoals Tatort en SOKO Kitzbühel en in de Belgische serie Windkracht 10 als duiker Dirk, op het vroegere TV1. Stapel presenteerde als autoliefhebber de televisieprogramma's Stapel op auto's en Stapel in de States. Hij presenteerde voor de TROS en Eén de realityserie Oberon, waarin hij raadsheer was. In 1998 presenteerde hij het TROS' muziekprogramma TAFKAS (The Artist Formerly Known As Stapel). Hij was naast Ellen ten Damme te zien in reclamespotjes voor Zwitserleven. Van september tot eind oktober 2013 presenteerde hij voor omroep MAX het programma Max Monumentaal. In 2013 speelde hij prins Willem Frederik bij een grootschalig reënscenering-evenement over de "Landing van de Prins" dat in Scheveningen werd opgevoerd ter gelegenheid van de viering van 200 jaar Koninkrijk der Nederlanden.2 Stapel ontving op 16 juni 2014 voor het seizoen 2013/2014 de Johan Kaartprijs, die wordt uitgereikt in het DeLaMar-theater te Amsterdam. Hij krijgt de prijs voor de theater rollen die hij speelt in Mannen komen van Mars, vrouwen van Venus en God van de slachting. Vanaf januari 2016 is Stapel te zien als Officier van justitie Hein Berg in de politieserie Flikken Rotterdam. Vanaf februari 2016 is hij te zien in de vierdelige dramaserie Land van Lubbers, waarin hij de rol van oud-politicus Ruud Lubbers vertolkt. Guy Clemens vertolkt de rol van minister en premier Lubbers. Muzikale carrière Stapel nam samen met Mooder Hellup (de voorloper van Minsekinder) een cd op met het carnavalsliedje Och waas ik maar beej mooder toësgebleve van Thuur Luxembourg en Frans Boermans, dat eerder in een Nederlandstalige bewerking van Johnny Hoes een landelijke hit was. Het was Stapels versie die Vic van de Reijt op plaats 14 opnam in zijn Top 100 Nederlandstalige singles. Voor deze Nederlandstalige versie werd hij in 1993 wegens het "verloochen van zijn afkomst" in zijn voormalige geboorteplaats veroordeeld tijdens het ludieke Kaetelgerich. Het origineel werd echter geschreven en, als eerste, opgenomen door Thuur Luxembourg en Frans Boermans. Met Gé Reinders zong Stapel het duet Ja Ja Limburgia. Privé Stapel trouwde op zijn vijftigste verjaardag en is inmiddels gescheiden. Filmografie Nederlandse producties * De 12 van Schouwendam (televisieserie, 2019) - Gerrit Witte * Redbad (2018) - Aldigisl * Blijf Van Mijn Kind (2018) - Detective * De zevende hemel - Max * Land van Lubbers (2016) - oud-politicus Ruud Lubbers * Flikken Rotterdam (2016-heden) - Hein Berg * Zwarte Tulp (2015-nu) - Luuk Vonk * Goedenavond dames en heren (televisieserie, 2015) - Benno * Hemel op aarde (2013) - Pastoor * A Perfect Man (2013) - Pieter * Moeder, ik wil bij de Revue (televisieserie) (2012) - Jacob Somers * Bellicher: Cel (2012) - Steiner * De Goede Dood (2012) - Michael * Hart tegen Hard (2011) - Ome Ben / Ben Berendsen * U & Eye (2011) - Carpenter * Titten (2011) * Sint (2010) - Sint * Iep! (2010) - Warre * Terug naar de kust (2009) - Victor * De nachtmerrie van Ina Post (2009) - Co van Wonderen * Het wapen van Geldrop (2008) - Piet Veerman * Alles is Liefde (2007) - Rol onbekend * Flikken Maastricht (televisieserie) - Geert Veldkamp (afl. Kogelvis, 2007) * SEXtet (2007) - Bram * Oberon (televisieserie) - C (2005) * Johan (2005) - Rinus Dros * De dominee (2004) - Vader van Klaas * Finding Nemo (2003) - Gill (stem, Nederlandse versie) * Show Yourself (televisieserie 2003-2004) - Carlo * Klem in de draaideur (2003) - Dato Steenhuis * Verder dan de maan (2003) - Mees Werner sr. * Van God Los (2003) - Herbert Meijer * De vloer op (televisieserie) - Verschillende rollen (sinds 2002) * 'n Stukje humor (2002) - Gerard * Het achterland (televisiefilm, 2001) - Alex * De Nacht van Aalbers (televisiefilm, 2001) - Rol onbekend * Loenatik televisieserie - Automonteur (afl. De milieuactie, 2001) * Dial 9 for Love (2001) - Pieter * Wet & Waan (televisieserie) - Herman Vlieger (10 afleveringen in seizoen 1, 2000 en 10 afleveringen in seizoen 2, 2003) * Oh oh Den Haag (televisieserie) - Wim van Tol (2000) * Rent a Friend (2000) - Dhr. Bloedworst * Retour Den Haag (televisiefilm, 1999) - Ed. van Thijn * Flodder televisieserie - Paolo Marquez (afl. Egotrip, 1998) * Mortinho por Chegar a Casa (1996) - Joris * De zeemeerman (1996) - Timo Babel * Walhalla (1995) - Raymond de Feyter * De Partizanen (miniserie, 1995) - Hendrik * Hoffman's honger (1993) - Baruch Spinoza * Oog in oog (televisieserie) - Peter Gubbels (afl. onbekend, 1992) * Flodder in Amerika! (1992) - Johnnie Flodder * Sjans (televisieserie) - Sjaak Massini (1992-1993) * Oh Boy! (1991) - Jongen in sportcafé * De onfatsoenlijke vrouw (1991) - Leon * Amsterdamned (1988) - Eric Visser * Het Twentsch paradijs (televisiefilm, 1988) * Flodder (1986) - Johnnie Flodder * Op hoop van zegen (1986) - Geert * Maria (1986) - Paolo Pietrosanti * De Dream (1985) - Inspecteur van politie * De Schorpioen (1984) - Vaandrig * De lift (1983) - Felix Adelaar * De zwarte ruiter (1983) - Floor * De Weg (televisieserie) - Jan Nieuwenhuis (1983) * Willem van Oranje (miniserie, 1983) - François-Hercule de Valois * Van de koele meren des doods (1982) - Herman * Het meisje met het rode haar (1981) - NSB'er Duitse producties * Eisfieber (2010) - Harry Mac * Mein Herz in Chile (2008) (televisiefilm) - Herbert Hansen * Alarm für Cobra 11 - Die Autobahnpolizei (televisieserie) - Sander Kalvus (afl. Auf eigene Faust, dubbele aflevering, 2008) * Donna Roma (televisieserie) - Konstantin (4 afl., 2007) * Verrückt nach Clara (televisieserie) - Bernd (7 afl., 2007) * Unter Verdacht (televisieserie) - Stewens (afl. Ein neues Leben, 2006) * M.E.T.R.O. - Ein Team auf Leven und Tod (televisieserie) - Magnus van Royen (afl. Krim-Kongo, 2006) * SOKO Kitzbühel (televisieserie) - Henrik van Huisen (afl. Magischer Mord, 2006) * Sperling (televisieserie) - Johan Kerkman (afl. Sperling und der Fall Wachutka, 2005) * Das beste Jahr meines Lebens (televisiefilm, 2005) - Niklas Vandenberg * Die andere Frau (televisiefilm, 2004) - Henk * Das Duo televisieserie - Helmut Felser (afl. Im falschen Leben, 2002) * Auf Herz und Nieren (2001) - Nemeth * Auf Schmalem Grat (televisiefilm, 2000) - Joachim Behrens * Late Show (1999) - Bankdirecteur * Tatort (televisieserie) - Uli Lischka (afl. Offene Rechnung, 1999) * Ein starkes Team (televisieserie) - Milan Petkowicz (afl. Braunauge, 1999) * Die Neue - Eine Frau mit Kaliber (televisieserie) - Vandeberg (afl. Stille Nacht, tödliche Nacht, 1998) * Hauptsache Leben (televisiefilm, 1998) - Dominik * Kai Rabe gegen die Vatikankiller (1998) - Karl Bresser * Widows - Erst die Ehe, dann das Vergnügen (1998) - Konrad Sommer * Eine ungehorsame Frau (televisiefilm, 1998) - David * Knocking on Heaven's Door (1997) - Frankie 'Boy' Beluga * Der Schutzengel (televisiefilm, 1997) - Peter Becker * Stockinger (televisieserie) - Dr. Paolo van Voorst (afl. Undschuldslämmer, 1996) * Zockexpress (1991) - Dany * In the Shadow of the Sandcastle (1990) - Rol onbekend * Die kurve kriegen (1985) - Jan Vlaamse producties * Smoorverliefd (2010) - Theo Cremer * Oh no! It's a woman. (2010, film) * Windkracht 10 (serie, 1997-1998) - Sergeant Dirk de Groot (duiker gedurende de eerste reeks) Franse producties * Vertige pour un tueur (1970) - Rol onbekend Amerikaanse productie * The Attic: The Hiding of Anne Frank (televisiefilm, 1988) - Jan Gies Theater * Mannen komen van mars * Napoleon op Sint-Helena - Napoleon Bonaparte * Harold en Maude * Vrijen D.R.A.M. * Onder het Melkwoud D.R.A.M * Moordspel Ton Lensink * Democraten (als Willy Brandt) * Eten met vrienden (voor deze rol werd hij genomineerd voor een Louis d'Or) * Mephisto * Kentering van een huwelijk * Art Victor Löw en Sjoerd Pleijsier * Mannen komen van Mars, Vrouwen van Venus * De Kus (2010) (met Carine Crutzen) * MV2 * Soldaat van Oranje (2014) als François van 't Sant * Intouchables (theatervoorstelling) - François (de man in de rolstoel) * Vastgoed BV * Hanna van Hendrik - Hendrik Televisieprogramma's * Stapel op auto's TROS, Veronica, RTL 5 (2004) * Stapel in de States * Oberon (realityserie van TROS en Eén) als de raadsheer (2005) * Stapel op Werk (voor de Limburgse televisie) * De vloer op (2005) * Het gesprek, S.T.A.P.E.L (2007) * RTL GP: Formule 1 (2007) * Nina Nazarova aan de top! (2010) * Napoleon in Holland Omroep MAX, (2019) Externe links * Officiële website van Huub Stapel * (en) Huub Stapel in de Internet Movie Database